The Angel from Another Dimention!
by WolfMistress678
Summary: When Minato sealed the Kyubi away into Naruto he thought he would be eaten and never come back out but he was wrong. Reborn into the world of Harry Potter he is now a girl and taking the wizerding world by a storm, watch as Natsumi Potter learns to wield her new source of energy along side her brother Harry Potter! Together these to will cause mischief and mayhem in their new world


)))) So here we go I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter Female Minato after he's dead in the Naruto universe

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Japanese**"

"_Perseltongue"_

"_**Spell" **_((((

Minato smiled when he saw his son, the boy was already his pride, and joy, and he hadn't even been born longer than an hour. Holding his son into his arms to let his retreating heat consume his son's tiny body on the cold October night.

Looking to his wife Kushina, the beautiful red head that had, had his attention since they were Genin in the academy. The poor woman had just had a baby, then an enemy with a swirling mask appears and rips the Kyubi right out of her, and know she has to fight to not only keep her village safe but her family as well.

"I'm sorry Kushina, my love, but I must do this, I could never ask another parent to let their child carry this burden that I am soon to give Naruto. And I'm sorry my dear sweet Naruto, the son that has already become my pride and joy". Kushina gave a sorrowful look and held stronger to the over grown aggressive fox with nine tails swishing angrily, though as she felt herself weakening she could feel her chakra chains becoming weaker and weaker.

"STAY STILL YOU OVER GROWN FOX!" Kushina shouted as she watched her husband put their newborn onto a cushioned alter, and felt her tears streaming down her face, as she watched Naruto sleep peacefully knowing his peace wouldn't last long and won't come back for a long time, then watched as her husband start the hand signs that would ultimately seal his fate.

Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake. Going through these seals with practiced ease then clapping his hand into the appropriate prayer position, Minato shouted his deadly jutsu "_Fuinjutsu, Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"_.

The Shinigami appeared in a wisp of cold wind and looked down at the person that summoned him, and felt the brush of the gentle white aura that radiated from the boy. Extending his hand the Shinigami ripped the soul out of the Kyubi and forced part of the Kyubi into his stomach then looked to the boy and waited for his orders.

Feeling the disturbance in his body Kyubi looked over to the small family, and snarled when he saw the kittling on the alter. "What they're going to seal me into that boy! No!" the Kyubi howled. His newly found aggression caused Kushina to cough up more blood and her chains to weaken, which cough the attention of the blond Hokage, and causing him to rush to help his wife.

Kyubi seeing this as his chance sent his clawed hand toward the baby. This caused Minato and Kushina to act on instinct and instinct alone, the instinct to protect their child.

It was dark and cold, "so this is what it feels like to be eaten by the dead" said Minato. But that doesn't matter his beautiful fiery wife was dead, and his son was left to face the world alone.

Suddenly a cold wisp of air was felt throughout the area and Minato knew that the Shinigami was at his side.

"Child look at me" the ice cold voice of the Shinigami rang out causing a shiver of fear to go down Minato's spine, and faced the reaper that had eaten his soul. But Minato was surprised to see a kind smile on the death gods instead a cold look that usually came with the cold voice.

"Yes Shinigami-Sama?" Minato answered with the respect the reaper deserved.

"I believe it's time to get you out of here, although it will not be to the world you use to know. No. I'll send you to a place that needs your pure soul. But you will have to be reborn, yes reborn. With your knowledge as a fighter".

Minato was in shock, reborn but where, what about his son his pride and joy, the person he was hoping to teach Justus's, and keep him safe from the hate of being a Jinchuriki. "But why somewhere else why not where my son is?" "Because your soul is pure and your son is already the purest one there, you are needed somewhere else".

Looking down Minato thought "will I be saving lives?" "Yes thousands by doing this". "But why me? Why not Kushina or someone that deserves to live again? I gave my son the worst possible life and I get a second chance for it!" Minato felt self-loath and hate for himself causing his soul to dim ever so slightly.

This got the Shinigami worried and started to think fast. "No Minato don't hate yourself for giving you son the best thing of his life, if anything you just gave your son the chance to do what you and you teacher could not do. Achieve peace throughout the world, bring the nations together to fight against one common enemy and won. Do not worry about your son he is now a well-known hero and will have his story spread for generations to come"

This got a smile on Minato's face and slowly nodded and looked into the slightly warm eyes of the death god and smiled "I'll do it" this made the Shinigami smile then everything went black.

In the small town of Little Whinging, Surrey, in England, on a little street called Privet Drive in house number 4 there lived a small family of three. A woman, a man, and a little baby. Their name's Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley.

The Dursley's took great pride in being a 'normal' family and would do nothing to change that. But Petunia had a secret. She had a sister by the name of Lily Evens now known as Lily Potter after she had married that 'Freak' James Potter as Petunia put it and they soon had two babies, twins as a matter of fact.

The eldest was named Harry James Potter by James himself and the girl was named Natsumi (Beautiful Summer) Lily Potter (Minato) because of her love of Japanese culture and her babies were born in the summer.

Harry had his father's midnight hair and his mother's beautiful bright green eyes, while Natsumi had her mother's bright red hair and for some reason bright beautiful intelligent blue eyes. But that didn't discourage them (Lily and James) from loving their daughter any less.

But on the night of Halloween in their home of hiding in Godric's Hallow, they were visited by an evil being by the name of Voldemort. Killing both Lily and James, Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and Natsumi and used his most deadly curse _**"Avada Kedavra"**_.

But for some reason the spell back fired leaving a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead and a star on the right side of Natsumi's neck.

It was June 23, 1991 in the Dursley household the 11th birthday of Dudley Dursley. The house was quiet and looked like any ordinary house, it had pictures of a big whale like man, next to a skinny twig and a big pink blob in the middle.

They were Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, but what they didn't have in those photos were the two other residents.

But if you listen hard enough at the door of the cupboard under the stairs you'll hear the soft breathing of the tiny room's residents.

In the tiny room there lay two small and malnutrition figures, these figures were Harry and Natsumi Potter. Harry was a spitting image of his father but had his mother's eyes, his hair was untended, and framed his face and went to mid neck and his bangs came over his forehead and slightly covered his eyes and a lightning bolt scar was covered by them as well, his skin was a healthy pale tan.

Natsumi was a petal little thing but a beauty nonetheless. Her hair was a beautiful bright blood red and came down to her waist in natural curls and behind her pale eyelids were beautiful bright blue naturally narrow eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the cupboard door and a shout of "Get up, get up you useless children" curtsey of their nasty Aunt Petunia. Groaning Harry and Natsumi slowly sat up and looked around, before Natsumi got up and grabbed one of her large dresses and her overgrown white button up dirty dress shirts. Along with her knee high socks and dirty old marry Jane's, then walked out to get ready in the small bathroom the twins were allowed to use.

Coming out of the bathroom Natsumi walked into the kitchen only to find the Harry cooking the bacon with practiced ease. Sighing Natsumi smiled and bumped her hips to Harry's hips, and began to cook the food and giggled when Harry sighed and set the table.

Placing the biggest portion on Dudley and Harry's plates then putting large portions on her Uncles and Aunt then giving a small amount to herself. Then added the side of season eggs and buttered toast, after all Natsumi was the best cook in the house thanks to her previous life.

Smiling ever so slightly as Harry ate Natsumi did the dishes and soon sat to eat herself when a loud _thump_ came from the bottom of the stairs and their big fat cousin came into the kitchen. Quickly counting his presents, Dudley became red faced as his parents walked in. "There is only twenty four gifts here that's two less than last year", Dudley nearly shouted. Sighing Natsumi got up and walked into her 'room' and came back with two well wrapped gifts and handed them to Dudley.

This got a curious stare from the rest of the room. "I raised a lot of money from a lemonade stand I made in downtown London one day so I thought to buy a gift curtsy of me and Harry" Natsumi said with a soft beautiful voice that was rarely ever heard, while she smiled.

Dudley was somewhat curious so he opened the two gifts first. What was inside made Dudley gasp? The first thing was a complete comic book set of Superman that was rare, and the second came with a small note. It was a Boy Scout uniform, and the note read:

_Dear Mr. Dudley Dursley we are proud to say that you have been accepted in the_

_National Boy Scout society and are hear by instated as a member._

_We have heard of you are a little over weight and do not worry we will whip you into shape and soon_

_You shall be a well-regarded enforcer that will enjoy his time at our esteemed society and we hope to see _

_You soon._

_Current scout master of trope 416._

This caused Dudley to look at Natsumi, who smiled ever so softly. "I heard you talking that you want to be a part of a trope so I went and talked to a scout master, and had them sign you up. I hope you have fun Dudley".

This caused the Dursley's to blink at the girl all thinking the same think 'how did we ever get stuck with such a kind hearted girl'. But those thoughts soon ended and Natsumi was set to work though it wasn't too many and Harry was set to do most of them.

But all too soon the phone rang and unknowingly started the Potter twin's greatest adventure yet one full of love, magic, tragedy, and mystery.

)))) Alright that's a wrap tell me what you think and also I don't know what the pairings for Harry and Natsumi should be so I ask that you tell me who should be with them let the greatest vote win ((((


End file.
